A Mirror of Ice Reflects the Moonlight
A week had passed since their test. An experiment that nearly cost Lord Inuzuka his life. Dan stood before his mirror with his signature kimono half open. Revealing a recent scar. A freshly healed wound that was once a gaping hole in his chest. Reaching a second decade of life, cuts and slashes littered his body. Creating an everlasting tale of battle. But only three were from wounds that resulted in near death experiences. And even after fully recovering, they remained incredibly unambiguous. Dan's hands draped over each. Tracing over their exterior as if a blind man read letters upon an old book. During his younger days as an ANBU, Dan engaged a man who not only thought himself God, but possessed enough power to support his claim. Dan's superior's ordered a mission that involved scouting The Land of Fire's shore for traces of an infiltration. Unluckily, Dan encountered him and his servant. Crucified and choked, Lord Inuzuka only survived through Lord Kaguya's kindness. Konmei had been kicked far, breaking bones upon contact. Yet, it made them stronger. Dan's second injury, well, he found it strange how he forgotten. Just one day, Lord Inuzuka awoken in a hospital room surrounded by Konoha's greatest medics. To this day, he only received flashes of that night. Fierce battle. Mass destruction. Screams. Blood, and ear. Konmei adamantly trying to restrain Dan. It brought him migraines. Finally, Dan's fingers touched sensitive flesh. Remembering his eyes widening as Chosho's bare hand cleanly pierced his body. Blood splattering across her face, complimenting her now glowing red eyes. A monstrous appearance. No longer she stood as human. Her body began to transform. Two massive wings bursting from her back. Large webbed hand-shaped wings similar to those of Konohagakure's hero. They opened fully, revealing liquid that reminisced birth. Her skin bulged and bubbled as Dan backed up. Before she could continue, Dan summoned his strongest entrapment technique. Eventually draining her of her transformation. Chosho, who had fallen unconscious remembered little. Konmei brought her body back immediately; Assisting in her healing process. He refused to leave her side since, something Dan wished he could say as well. But as Yakikage, he had to attend to his land as well. Konmei promised. Praying it would ease his brother's mind knowing Konmei was there. I hadn't seen anything like this in a long time, my Lord Inuzuka. Fusehime's delicate voice embraced Dan. She stood before him, blocking his sight of himself. She gently stroked his wounds before touching his chest. My poor child. "I'm alright-" Not you! I'm talking about my poor little Chosho. Fusehime interrupted him. She is probably afraid and scared. Unaware that she nearly became an only child. Her power is one that has gone missing for ages. To absorb the energy from this planet and use it to enhance the energy within. I've seen adults of her family go mad. I can only imagine what it is doing to her little body. "I always feared her petrifying touch, but this only makes me worry more." Dan thought deeply. "Such a power, how can I trust she won't hurt someone, or worst, herself?" He took a few steps back, gracefully touching his swords. "I might have to withdraw her from the exams. If I allow her to join and something happens-" No. Don't do that. If you do, she will feel more like a monster. We need to show my grandchild and your sister that she is no different from you and I. Nothing shows more strength than a monster becoming human. Fusehime touched Dan's shoulder. Trust me. I know you believe in her just as much as I do. "Yeah. Still, I have to meet someone. Lord Yami and I are creating a makeshift team. He has met Chosho countless times, but never have I even seen his participant. He has allowed me to tonight. And I arranged a little meeting." Dan looked back as Fusehime nodded. He closed his Kimono before disappearing. "Let us see who you are, Sasayoki."